


Don't Mess with the Queen of Gotham

by TheEpitomeOfSin



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Anal, Arkham Asylum, BDSM, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, F/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Submissive Harley quinn, dominant joker, dr harleen quinzel, psychiatrist, submissive joker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:04:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEpitomeOfSin/pseuds/TheEpitomeOfSin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr Harleen Quinzel is an aspiring psychiatrist, a senior in college she just wants to finish her paper, pass her class and get her degree, but instead she finds herself slipping dangerously close to the sun when a patient gets a little too close to her heart</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

had never really seen a mental hospital before, much less been in one , I mean growing up in a small town in Texas, our crazies were all just locked in their houses and cared for full time by their families. But here, here loved ones had the option to lock their not-so-sane relatives up in a place with others like them, in a sense hiding them away. So It was safe to assume I was nervous the day I called the psychiatric hospital to set up a walk through and week long stay for my final paper in class. The hospital was more than willing and hopeful my paper would shed some sort of decent light on them in a wake of negative articles following the escape of multiple patients under their care.   
As I sat in my car I admired the massive sprawling building before me, it was somewhat of a shock when they had returned my call and told me they were interested in having me. It was a chance of a life time as a psychology student to get the chance to tour the most well known and prestigious psychiatric hospital in all of the US.   
Smoothing my black skirt with shaking hands I gathered my notes and pen Into my over the shoulder bag and stepped out of my car, my heels immediately sinking into the gravel like quick sand, panicking I lifted my foot and tried to take another step, my ankle wobbling as my shoes sunk into the uneven ground. I reach down and snatched my shoes off my feet trying to catch my anxious breath. Standing back up straight arching my shoulders drawing my chin up I caught a flash of something in a window high up on the building, someone staring down at me, I could've sworn they were laughing. I ignored it and Straightening my maroon blouse and tucked a strand of loose blonde hair behind my ear as I took long strides towards the ominous large doors of the institute. Before I had even reached it, it swung open and I was greeted by a warm smiling face of a woman who appeared old enough to be my mother but still grinning youth-fully exuding an air of poise and delicacy I hadn't expected from someone who works in a place like this. With an out stretched arm she grabbed my hand, hers much more wrinkly and tan compared to my smooth pale skin.   
"Dr. Quinzel, how lovely to meet you." She smiled, I was stuck where I stood holding my shoes in my hand, slightly awe struck, I had never been referred to as Doctor, even by the patients i worked with back home.   
"Er, I'm not really a doctor yet, I mean; call me Harleen." I shook her hand firmly. She smiled again   
"Well Harleen, I know you'll fit right in here! I'm Dr. Sharpiro" She said, glancing at my heels which I held firmly in my hand   
"Oh uh my heels were getting stuck in the gravel" i tried to giggle it off, she nodded understandingly and grabbed my suitcase by the handle before I could "oh no let me get that ma'am!"  
She shook her head "nope you're fine, I'll show you to your room and let you get settled in before I show you around" I followed her through the door and into a main entrance room unlike any I'd ever seen before, to one side there was offices and desks to be checked in or out, and to the left was a couple of doors side by side I could guess we're exam rooms. And directly in the center of the room was a grand spiraling staircase. The rest of the room broke off into halls going in various directions, we headed towards the stairs.   
"Upstairs we have the dorms for doctors who have to stay over night and guests like yourself. And above that we have the maximum security area, here down those halls are normal patient rooms and the activity rooms!" She said as we began our ascent up the stairs, my heels clicking noisily on the tile floors. It wasn't long down the hall before we stopped at a cute red wood door with the number 66 on it.   
"This where you'll be staying" she swung the door open and for the second time Today I found myself speechless. The center of the room was dominated by a large canopy bed and windows overlooking the nearby lake, a dresser sat to one side of the room and an antique side table sat beside the bed   
"This is lovely" I gasped   
"Well I'm glad you'll be happy! I'll come back in about an hour and show you around." She said taking her leave and moving back down the stairs leaving me alone. I moved more into the room shutting and locking the door behind me, I admired the rug on the floor which was intricately patterned with gold threads woven into the red fabric. The rest of the room all took on some shade of red which as my favorite color, I wasn't complaining. I moved into the bathroom where I admired the large bathtub and rain-like shower head that hung from the ceiling. Maybe I would never leave.   
I pulled my long hair down from its bun and changed into tight black pants and a purple blouse, I was just swiping some mascara on and a brush through my waist length blonde hair when there was a knock on my door. I opened it to the once again cheery face of Dr. Sharpiro,or Mable, as she had specified after the fact, I smiled warmly, it was nice to see a familiar face   
"Hello Dr," I said   
"I hope you've settled in?"   
"Yes- Er- I mean mostly" I said sheepishly, I had yet to unpack my clothing or belongings, I'd spent too much time admiring my surroundings.   
"Well, that's all well and done then for now, I believe we had a tour to attend!" She said.   
Mable led me up and down the halls of the Arkham Asylum showing me every crack and corner and crevice all while my brain tried to make a mental map of everything around me so I could hopefully not get lost in the next few days in the midst of all the twists and turns. It was at the dining hall that she clapped her hands together excitedly   
"Well that concludes our tour!" She cheered  
My brow furrowed slightly,   
"But what about upstairs?" I asked remembering her mentioning the max unit that was a floor above me, her face sobered.   
"sweetie I know you're a psychology major and you want to become a psychiatrist in the future, I heard many good things about you and researched you for many days before I decided to answer your request, but there are some things in this world you shouldn't see until you've been well introduced to this field." Her face was no longer cheery or vibrant, she was tired and bleak and empty and my heart ached as she said this, I felt like a child being scolded for their curiosity, but I nodded and dipped my head down sadly.  
"I understand....I'm going to head back to my bunk now so I can get some sleep before I start working on my research tomorrow" I said. She managed a half smile and patted me on the shoulder like a dog, wrinkling the sleeve of my blouse,  
"Ok Hun have a good night." She said solemnly.   
I slipped away down the hallway mentally trying to remember the turns I'd take to get back to the grand staircase that would lead me back to my room. 

But is that where you really want to go? My inner voice chimed in, I hushed her hastily and pushed the thoughts away, grasping back onto my semblance of a mental map.  
Finding my room was surprisingly less challenging than I imagined, I pulled my clothes off until my bare skin was completely exposed to the air; sending a shiver down my spine but I didn't complain, I slid into the silk sheets of the bed feeling scorned but determined to still make this paper count, even if my mentor at the moment deemed me less mentally competent than a child.   
With a sigh I shut my eyes and slipped peacefully into a deep slumber. 

I was awoken the following morning by a knock at my door, jumping up I wrapped a blanket around my nude body and creeped the door open slightly, it was Mable. I opened it all the way clutching the blanket to my form, she smiled softly   
"Hello Harleen, I wanted to say that I thought about our conversation yesterday, and while I'm still not comparable bringing you into that wing, I've changed my mind, we have to move a patient today, to a different cell and I'd like you to come along" I could feel my face light up,   
"Ok!" I squeaked, "give me a moment to change." Shutting the door I pulled a tight red blouse over my shoulders, it gave my cleavage a little extra umph but I didn't mind, and then black curve hugging slacks, I felt professional and sexy all at the same time. Why anyone would want to feel sexy about certified lunatics is beyond me but I still smiled at myself in the mirror slapping bright red lipstick onto my lips, plumping them into kisses at the mirror, leaving my hair trailing down to my waist  
I open the door and walk down the hall before Mable turns around the corner spotting me, eyes alight but with a hint of nervousness she joins me by my side and begins to lead me towards the stairs that will take us upstairs.   
"Now look Harleen...I have to warn you now...this is the worst of the worst...this is one of the most notorious, violent, psychologically-excuse my language- fucked up criminals and patients we have ever had the displeasure to have under our roof." She said her voice wobbling, my heart stopped   
"You don't mean...." I couldn't breathe   
"Yes." She finished for me.   
I had seen a lot of the damages the self proclaimed Clown Prince of Crime had brought upon Gotham city, the people killed, the destruction, the "jokes". My feet moved numbly as I followed her towards the towering staircase that would lead upstairs. We climbed them slowly both anxiously feeling as though we were heading into doom, two orderlies had joined us as we moved through the door and into a dark hallway, the hallway was cement floored and lined with heavy looking metal door, bars crossing them holding them shut ominously. We stopped at door #64 and I could hear my blood pounding in my ears. The orderlies shoved a key into the large lock, and as the bolt began to turn and grind against the metal making a terrible noise suddenly the world stopped, eyes appeared in the small window on the door, stark blue and intense as is ever seen, contrasting again skin paler than my own which was difficult to do, his wee locked with mine and I couldn't tell if my blood ran cold or if it was boiling as his eyes bore holes through mine.  
"Get back patient" an orderly demanded gruffly as the pulled the door open. The man stood in the center of the room, a white tank top clinging to his body, a loose orange long sleeve open, his patient number stamped firmly in black bold letters, matching orange pants clinging in a delicious manner to his hips. I could barely make out the word "damaged" tattooed across his forehead, green hair framing his narrow face. The orderlies entered the room roughly slapping cuffs onto his wrist and making him walk out of the room into the hall, Mable backed away nervously as he moved past her, but I couldn't, I was frozen in place as the smell of cologne and musk hit me in a lovely way as he brushed by me just barely touching me with his shoulder. An electrical current shivered down my spine. Mable snapped me back into reality by tapping on my shoulder and heading me in the same direction as the man flanked by the two white clad orderlies.  
We traveled down the hall for a few moments before descending the stairs. All the way to the bottom floor by the lobby area and down another hall lined with interview styled rooms. Mable unlocked one and opened the door, it was light, the sun glaring in a window on the back wall, a bare table in the center sided by two chairs.  
"So well just leave him here for now-" Mable was cut off by a frantic nurse rushing to her side   
"Dr it's an emergency Creatal is freaking out, he's already injured 4 orderlies and nobody can calm him down, I-I don't know what to do" she was pale and terrified, Mable eyed me and then the nurse before pulling me out of the room into the hall   
"I have to go take care of this, I need you to stay here with the patient, he's strapped down and cannot leave the chair" I nodded deafly "but Harleen he likes to threaten others safety, likes to scare people, whatever he says to you, don't let it get to you, he can't leave that chair" she clearly did not want to leave me with him but had no choice "you're a life saver Harleen, I won't be long I promise" with that she took off down the hall her heels clattering noisily on the tile, when I turned back the orderlies too had departed. Slowly I shuffled my feet approaching the door, I peeked around the corner from underneath my hair and there he sat, hands shackled behind his back, feet chained together, arms bound to the chair and strap holding his waist. His head was bowed, hair falling forward. I moved hesitantly towards the table and seated myself in the metal chair, the only thing distancing us was the table now. I was able to take in his appearance a little more than I had in the dark, his flesh was marred with black tattoos, various sized "HAs" peeking up over his white shirt, a playing card wrapping up his pale neck, his muscles twitching as he breathed ever so slightly. Slowly his head tilted up, those dark eyes meeting mine again, a riptide of unwanted arousal clenching my stomach into knots  
Never in my wildest dreams did I imagine I would find myself sitting across from the Joker.


	2. You little tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr Harleen Quinzel finds herself offered a full time job working with the infamous Clown Prince of Crime, but it soon backfires in her face when her emotions override her duty as a therapist

Hello. Doctor." His words were calm and precise, yet there was something in his eyes, something I couldn't quite place a finger on, it cut through the cold emptiness and twinkled mischievously.   
"Hello" I said my voice escaping much more breathy than I imagined, and his eyes widen ever so slightly, a small smile pulling at the corners of his ruby red lips.  
"You are new?" His words were both a question and a statement, he was looking directly at me now, back straightened sitting up tall, I gulped   
"If in a sense you mean I am new to here, then yes, but im not staying." I said, his eyes drifted up and then back down what he could see of my body above the table, I became more aware of my cleavage tousled up over the top of my blouse. His tongue flicked out over his lips licking them subtly. His smile grew   
"You already know me, what is your name?" He asked, I hesitated unsure of how much information I was willing to give this man who was shrouded in death and destruction   
"Dr. Quinzel, Harleen Quinzel" I stumbled over my own words   
"Harleen .... Quinzel." He said softly "do your friends call you Harley?" I shook my head, nobody had ever really called me anything other than Harleen, even my very formal family. He grinned "Well Harley, I can tell we're going to be friends." His voice was raspy and seductive in a way that made my stomach clench.  
Our conversation continued, back and forth, me asking him answering   
"How did you get here?"   
"A lot of very bad things" he said simply, not much explaination beyond that but it wasn't hard with all of the news stories id read about him.  
"Where are you from?"   
"Well Harley, in from a lot of places." This one left me confused but I didn't push,   
"Do you have a family?" I asked, his eyes darkened, this one clearly hitting home   
"Yes. My father was a business man, rough around the edges, real mean to my mom and me...."  
This was the first real personal thing he had said to me "Was?" I asked   
He made the motion of his finger sliding over his throat, my eyes widened and he burst into manacle evil laughter than echoed through the room.   
Shifting slightly in his chair his muscles rippled underneath his shirt, chains clinking making me flinch   
"What is it liked to be chained up like that?" The words left my mouth before I could stop them, his eyes flashed   
"I could show you" his voice was throaty like a growl, my heart rate spiked, he leaned forward and I could see his teeth were a silvery metal color, glinting in the low light "has anyone ever told you how deliciously lovely you are?" He asked   
"U-Um no."   
"Now I don't believe that."   
"I've never been much with boys," I said anxious to get out of this conversation   
"Just haven't found the right boy who tickled your fancy?....among other places" his words were filled with intent. Before I could open my mouth to speak the door slammed open and Mable strolled in followed by the same orderlies   
"Harleen! Come with me?" she asked with a smile, "orderlies take him to the new room we arranged for him." She added blankly, his face has fallen and his head had fell forward again as it had been when I first entered the room, i followed Mable out glancing one more time at him, his eyes peeked up at me through his green hair and I could've sworn they were screaming "we will meet again"   
"Are you ok? Did he say anything or try to do anything??" Mable was genuinely concerned   
"No! We just talked." I replied shrugging my shoulders, she stopped dead in her tracks   
"You what?"   
"We...talked?" I said nervously, her face was a combination of shock and disbelief  
"About?" Her words were short   
"Him, his family, how he got here." It was a small exaggeration but not too much outside of the truth   
"Harley....he's never spoken to any of us more than telling us all the violent things he wants to do to us and threatening us, never once has a doctor broken through, do you know what this means?" She asked, I shook my head "it means we can make progress with a patient who doesn't want progress." This was any good doctors goal in the psych field "what if, bare with me here, I got your professor just to give you an A, I know you're almost done and you need this last class to graduate, you could just get an A and stay here with us and work with him." My mind was spinning in circles, this was actually happening all too fast as cliche as that saying was   
"What?" I had heard her but my question was more of a dumbfounded statement .  
"Please Harley, it would be so helpful to us, and a once in a life time experience for you." Her hands were clasped onto mine tightly   
"I-uh-I need to think about it, but I'll let you know first thing tomorrow morning..." My words trailed off as I numbly turned around and began to walk away   
"Think about it Harley, please help us." Her words faded away as I picked up my paced finding my way back to my room, entering I collapsed onto my bed sighing with relief and pent up anxiety. I through my hand over my face and closed my eyes, it wasn't long before I drifted into a soft sleep....

I awoke to the sound of my phone buzzing, grabbing got off the night stand it was an email from My professor, I groaned. 

Harley,   
I just spoke to Dr. Sharpiro and she told me what an amazing breakthrough you had with a patient today, I wanted to tell you that you don't have to worry about the paper anymore, I'll pass you with flying colors if you wanted to stay there with Dr Sharpiro, she told me you were unsure of what decision to make and I feel that it would be a wonderful experience and once in a lifetime, people in your position would kill for this opportunity, best of luck to you Harleen!  
-best wishes professor Mac

Professor Mac was one of the only people who understood me and who I was comfortable with, she had been there through all of my classes tutoring and helping me, o reminded her of her daughter who had passed away so she took me on a personal challenge. I sighed for about the thousandth time and stood up from my bed pacing back and forth across my room.   
I picked up my phone and dialed Mables number, she answered on the 2nd ring   
"Harleen!"   
"I'll do it." I said shortly, I could almost feel her beaming through the phone  
"Wonderful! This really is amazing Ms.Quinzel, trust me"   
Oh I sure did trust you I snapped in my head, but out loud I chimed in   
"I bet it is Dr. Sharpiro"   
"So meet me at the same meeting room tomorrow morning at 9 am!" With that she hung up the phone leaving the line dead.   
I slid back into my bed and closed my eyes, sleep came but it was dark and heavy and not at all refreshing. When I woke the following morning the sun blared in as it rose and I still had some time before I had to head down to where i was meeting the doctor, I checked my phone and began trying to figure out how I was going to make arrangements to get the rest of my stuff here since apparently I wouldn't be going home any time soon.   
Getting up I dressed a little more modestly but still with a black skirt and blouse, sliding into my heels I left my room ensuring I locked the door and made my way down to the lobby, I followed the signs on the wall to wing c and found the door to the familiar room, I stood there waiting for a few moments until I saw Dr. Sharpiro strolling down the halls, behind her the Joker flanked by two orderlies followed closely, he looked up and saw me his eyes flashed. The doctor smiled a greeting to me and unlocked the door to the room, ushering the orderlies and patient in and closing it while they strapped him to the chair   
"Are you going to be ok alone again or should I stay?" She asked, I was hesitant but put on a calm game face   
"I'll be ok" I assured her. She smiled   
"Well I won't be far if you need me." I nodded and entered the room shutting the door behind me, slowly I took my seat at the table, the Joker sat across from me head down until the two orderlies had also left the room, then he glanced up through thick lashes, I knew the head down innocent look was an act but I let him play it out.   
"How are you today?" I asked starting the question game   
"After thinking about that face all night I am just peachy" he said rolling his head back, I fought back a smile, patient/Doctor relationships were one of the most condemned things in existence and I wouldn't be caught up in his flirting. But it was there, like a seed growing in the pit of my stomach, an ache of attraction I couldn't shake.   
"You haven't told me anything about yourself yet" he said genuinely curious, I scowled slightly unsure of what I was comfortable telling him   
"Where are you from?" He asked   
"Texas."   
"Huh I would have never guessed with that New York accent" I shrugged, both my parents were from NY and had thick accents so I guess I just picked it up from them   
"And your parents?"   
"Mom and a dad both very strict, I don't talk to them a lot" I said sheepishly looking at the ground   
"So they don't like what you're doing?"  
"They think it's stupid." I said "like I'm using my mental issues to try and fix others because nobody could fix me" I couldn't stop it from leaving my mouth and immediately I clapped a hand over my lips   
"Don't be ashamed, all the best people are crazy" he winked at me. An hour has passed of these back and forth questions   
"Listen Harley, I have a secret to tell you" I glanced up from my notes where I had written down very little and would have to recall the conversion from memory later   
"Huh?" My brows furrowed together, he leaned forward pushing himself up out of the chair   
"Come here" hesitantly I leaned up "closer" I followed directions and did so, his smell of musk and a cologne I'd never smelt before wafted off of him. It made my belly clench with arousal yet again and I internally cursed myself.   
suddenly I heard a chain fall and his hand flew up, I opened my mouth to call out but no words escaped, he reached his hands around my head and grabbed my tight bun, pulling the hair band out and letting it fall around my shoulders and drape down onto the table, he sat back and admired me for a moment, I could see something soften in his eyes, leaning forward once more he grabbed my face in his hand squeezing my cheeks in an uncomfortable way and roughly pressed his lips into mine.  
It was like a thousand sparks firing off in my brain, his mouth was rough and hurried, his lips expertly massaging mine, he moaned seductively into my mouth and I couldn't help my own body responding, arching into his hands which were on cool through the fabric of my blouse on either side of my waist, his tongue flicked into my mouth. Suddenly my senses came back to me and I pulled away breaking the kiss hastily   
"Jo-"  
"Call me Mr. J" he interrupted me, his voice was breathless   
"Ok Mr. J this is highly inappropriate, I only just got the job and you're a patient, a very volatile, dangerous patient and....." As I spoke he had leaned back into me his mouth hovering over mine   
"And what Harley?" He cooed into my mouth   
"And I shouldn't....." My sentences seemed to blend together, my thoughts jumbled, once more he pressed his mouth to mine, this time softer, but before I could pull away he clamped down on my lip with his silver teeth and I gasped sharply. He let me go and sat back in his chair   
"Lock me back up sweetums" he said in a sing song voice, slowly I moved behind him and caught his hand placing it gently back into the unlocked shackle, how he had gotten it undone was still beyond me, I clicked it back into place just as the alarm for the 3 hours session end blared 

"Until next time" he said as the orderlies escorted him out. As he walked out I couldn't help but notice his cock hard and tense against the orange jumpsuit pants, I worried my own wetness would soak through my skirt as I slowly left the room, my brain replaying every second of what just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the compliments and likes on my first chapter!! I didn't expect a whole lot so I was pleasantly surprised to see you guys actually enjoyed it! Again this is another chapter that lacks a whole bunch of smut but chapter 3 is already in the works and it gets real dirty so bare with me! Hope you guys enjoy ❤️   
> -HQ


	3. What did I just do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Harleen Quinzel throws all of his ethical and moral values down the drain when she finds herself caught into the throws of passion with a notoriously dangerous patient.

My heart was unusually loud and painful my whole walk back to my dorm, I tried to tell myself I just imagined that all, my medication wasn't working and I had hallucinated it, anything to push away the reality of what had just happened

I decided that a hot shower could clear my mind and stepped into the bathroom, the cold floor sending a shiver up my spine. I turned on the water and slowly stripped down out of my clothing and stepping into the tub the hot water hitting my skin nicely m, reaching down I plugged the drain so water would gather as it fell. The water wrapped around me like a warm blanket and I felt no more stress or worry or anxiety, sitting down into the black porcelain I closed my eyes enjoying the water and focusing solely on it lapping at my skin and embracing me, I tried to shut out all of my fears and only think about the warmth and the comfort and the tiredness welling behind my eyelids. I was just finally starting to relax when I heard my door open, I froze the only sound of the shower pouring down and my heart pounding in my ears. Sitting absolutely still I strained to listen, I heard the door close but I still waited, praying it was only a maid or house keeper or someone like that. Turning off the water I listened intently   
There was a small tapping at the door.  
"H-hello?" I asked weakly, I was answered by silence "who's there?"  
"Harley...." My heart pounded, blood spiking violently, the voice all too raspy and familiar   
"Mr.J?" I asked,  
"The one and only." His voice was jagged through the wooden door, I stepped out of the tub and wrapped a towel around myself, nervously I approached the door arm outstretched to grab the door handle feeling like when my flesh touched the cold metal it would scald me, but it didn't and slowly I turned it and swung the door open, he stood bare chested, orange shirt open, I couldn't help noticing most of his muscular torso was covered in black ink tattoos, his orange pants hung dangerously low on his hips, his fists were balled into fists but he did not appear angry.  
"How did you get here? How did you get out?" I clutched the towel to me, he held up a set of orderly keys,   
"I snagged them when he wasn't paying attention," part of me doubted that and worried somewhere in the building there was a dying man about to take his last breath, as though he could read my thoughts he added "I swear on my grave" I couldn't believe him though he was a criminal, lying is what they do. I gulped, I knew I should be screaming for orderlies, for Mable, anybody but I couldn't I was frozen in my steps   
"What are you doing here?" I asked   
"Just came to say hello" he said half smiling, I knew that wasn't true "and because I needed to see you again" he said stepping towards me, reach out one pale slender hand, I backed away slightly but not fast enough, his hand latched onto my hip grabbing the towel, I lurched toward clinging to the towel and my last shred of decency. He grinned pulling me towards him, I was practically pressed against his chest now pulling back as much as I could to keep us from touching.   
"Don't hide from me" he purred his face dangerously close to mine, I could make out every little scar and old wound on the flesh of his cheeks and forehead, I couldn't imagine what a person would have to go through to gain so many scars, I squeezed my eyes shut not wanting to, but opened them again when I felt his hot breath brush across my face, his mouth was hovering over mine, closing them again

This was wrong, this was oh-so very wrong, it was against every ethical, and moral value I held that I promised to every day I came to work, or went to class, or went to internships. And here I was about to throw everything away for this man...was it really worth it?.....

I opened them and his bright blue eyes met mine, I closed the gap between us. 

Our lips met passionately and aggressively, there was no hesitation or pulling away this time, we were not inhibited by the potential to be interrupted. I let go of the towel and it slid to a wet heap at my feet, water still running down my body in beads.   
I allowed myself to press my naked body against him, his skin cool and smooth, running my hands down his chest his muscles rippling as his hands grabbed my face our lips crashing together like waves, our tongues intertwined. His mouth tasted distinctly like a mixture of red wine and copper, blood was the first thing that came to mind but I pushed that away and settled for wine. I allowed a small moan to escape into his mouth and I felt his cock twitch in his pants and his hand grabbed my face, almost painfully squeezing my cheeks, he pulled away from me licking his lips seductively.  
His eyes flicked up and down my body taking in my nude form,   
"My god...." His voice trailed off as his hand dropped from my face, my cheeks numb, running his large pale hand down my neck and over the curve of my breast he tweaked one nipple and a small cry escape my lips. His other hand clamped over my mouth and I swallowed nervously   
"Sh sh now pet, can't have anyone hearing the doctor getting frisky." He said sharply. His hand left my mouth, clamping his mouth back onto mine he kneaded my breasts breathing heavily.   
He used his body to force me back, stepping back as he did forward until the backs of my knees were pressed against my soft comforter on my bed, with a hand on my chest he shoved me back breaking our kiss and causing me to fall backward landing softly on the mattress. He slid the open bright orange long sleeve off of his shoulders letting it fall to the floor. Pushing myself up on my elbows I clambered back until I was leaning until my rather large stack of pillows.   
He climbed onto the bed in front of my his panted rented by his hard cock, I couldn't help but stare at his obvious size, he noticed and growled lowly   
"You like that?" He asked his voice devious and dangerous, I nodded my words lost. The light in my room was dim but I could make out most of the tattoos on his torso and arms now that he had no covering, along with another large array of white tangled scars that were scattered across his chest. Standing back up he slowly pushed his slacks down off of his hip, his considerable length springing free, my breath caught in my throat 

I was supposed to take that? 

Gulping down nervousness he kneeled back on the bed, eyes dark and filled with desire  
"Come here." He demanded, I slowly crawled to the end of the bed, before I could sit back up he grabbed a fist full of the back of my hair, I cried out involuntarily   
"Suck it doll." I looked up him through my lashes and his face screamed it all, his mouth parted slight, eyes half shut staring down at me. Without warning he pushed my face into his cock my lips parting to welcome him, flinching from the pain of my hair being yanked, I gagged as he pushed himself as far as he could go hitting the back of my throat.  
He tisked at me "come on I know you can play better than that.".  
Tears welled in my eyes and threatened to spill over and I bobbed my head up and down, he released my hair running his hand down my head and shoulders cupping my breasts.   
He groaned loudly my forehead bumping against his rock hard chest as I managed to get him all the way down my throat, trying ever so hard not to gag, why I wanted to please this man I had no idea. He pulled out of my mouth my lips making a popping sound as his member left them, a bead of precum glimmered on the tip of his dick, he gasped and pulled me up to meet his mouth. Biting my lip hard I squealed and pulled back but his hands held me in place.   
"Lay down" he directed, I pulled back admiring him, his green hair clung to his forehead with sweat, chest heaving with every deep breath, cock flush and erect. I could never have even dreamed I would ever see this man in this way, after seeing article after article of his maniacal laughter, surrounded by death and terror. He moved towards me grabbing my waist he effortlessly flipped me over onto my stomach, he pressed his hand into my head pushing my face down so I couldn't see what he was doing. I could feel his presence hovering over me.  
Suddenly I felt something warm and hard pushing at the entrance to my sex. I instinctively tightened, my muscles involuntarily clenching, he pushed just the head into me and a grunt came from above me. My breath was shallow and coming quicker and quicker the longer I was smothered by the bed. He let go of my head and lifted gasping for air quickly just as he rammed every inch into me. I cried out the fullness so much yet so wonderful at the same time,   
"You're so fucking tight" he snapped shortly, I could feel my own wetness running down the front of my pussy and dripping onto the sheets.   
He drew himself out almost all the way and rammed back in harder than before, almost painfully, my eyes rolled back in my head. Grabbing at my neck he wrapped his large hands around it and lifted my head back, I strained to look behind me where I saw him jaw clenched focused on every ounce of pleasure he was getting from me. He picked up a smooth rhythm pushing himself into me. Laying on my stomach his cock hit just the right spot my clit rubbing against the bed, so many sensations all at once flying through my brain.   
I felt like I was on cloud nine.   
He moaned getting faster and I could feel it welling inside of me, my release coming quickly. My hands gripped the sheets balling them into my fists, he clamped his hands down onto my arms and I could tell there would be bruises tomorrow. He was grunting pace quickening with every thrust and my stomach clenched in a way I had never experienced before.   
"I'm...gunna....." My voice was wobbly as he slammed into me, suddenly like a wave crashing on the sand I skyrocketed into orgasm, fireworks shot off in my brain as a lightening bolt of pleasure arched from my pussy up my body my limbs going numb, and for a moment the world went sparkly.   
I vaguely heard him yell loudly and felt the warmth of him pouring himself into   
Me, his breath ragged, or maybe it was mine, I couldn't tell. The last thing I remember before my mind went blank was him flipping me over staring down at my panting sweat soaked body.

 

Opening my eyes again I found myself leaning back against the bed frame, he sat at the end of the bed, shirt draped back over his shoulders, pants back over his cut hips. Standing to his full height he glanced back at me,   
"See you tomorrow doc." He winked and strolled out of the room. My mind raced, the fact that at any moment an alarm could sound for his disappearance never occurred to me until now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you all so much for the positive feedback and likes on chapter 2! I apologize for the slightly delay of this chapter but it gets really steamy ;P 
> 
> Side note: if anyone is going to Boston Comic Con I will be there! I'll be in some sort of Harley costume, I'm not sure which yet but I will keep you updated on my next chapter if you want to meet the author!  
> Follow my tumblr: Sin-for-me-puddin for lots of joker stuff and updates on this story


	4. The Joker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The joker finally found his queen.

Joker POV

Hands clenched onto the door frame, the Joker hoisted himself up, and then back down, muscles burning, body screaming, but he continued to push himself. Emotions were beyond him, feelings were useless and a burden, he hadn't felt anything for anybody else in years.... That was, until he saw her.  
When Dr. Sharpiro had told him in their usual session including her poking and prodding and asking questions that were none of her damn business, while he visualized all of the painful things he'd like to do her. He remembers vividly her eyes, wrinkled with age and years of smiling, widening when he told her he wanted to shove a knife so far into her abdomen he could feel the last slow beats of her heart..... He sighed thinking of the violence gave him momentarily relief from HER face dwelling in the back of his mind. But as quick as she's gone, there she is, the first moment he saw her, as he stared out of his barred window into the drive of Arkham asylum, he saw her small red car pull in and she stepped out, looking professional and gorgeous, he watched as she struggled to walk through the gravel stones her heels sinking, her face was marred with frustration and pain and a small jolt of sympathy shot through his heart. Suddenly she looked up, she made eye contact with him and her eyes widened, as quickly as she saw him, he ducked away from the window. Then the first time she walked through the door of the session room, looking anxious and nervous, her face a fake mask of confidence. Her blonde hair flowing over her shoulders like a golden waterfall, blue eyes twinkling lively  
"Hello I'm doctor Harleen Quinzel" her voice light and dainty, marked by a distinct New York accent.....   
"Aaaarghhhhh....." He grabbed the small clock off the bedside table and hurled from the short distance of his bed to the wall. It didn't break of course, glass or any dangerous objects were strictly forbidden from his possession.... For obvious reasons.   
Running a hand through his hair he noted absently how many strands felt out of place and he thought what he would do for a mirror right about now.   
Sighing he fell back onto the uncomfortable mattress closing his eyes, he thought of death, destruction, cruising around town in his sleek purple car, choking out mobsters who fucked him over, holding knives to pimps throats....but in his visions suddenly there was a flash of gold beside him and there she was, blonde hair tinted a beautiful mixture of pink and blue, black and gold diamond dress hanging low revealing her plump cleavage, long legs shining in the light.... His eyes flung open angrily but when he went to stand back up to return to his pull ups, the majority of what he spent his day doing, between meals and therapy sessions, he stopped when he noticed his cock standing erect, aching with need.   
This was new.   
Of course he got aroused, sex was something that had always been empty for him, hookers junkies, women who could fuck him and ignore his metallic teeth, green hair, tattoos and pale skin. He sneered, the idea of sex as anything more than just pleasure disgusted him, the thought of two people caring about each other, just not for him. So he tried to avoid sex unless he absolutely had to, or he knew he could end the woman after......a blade to the throat never hurt anyone.   
But. There she was. Reaching down he stroked his hard member through the irritatingly orange pants, his shuddered slightly at the feeling, he had neglected to satisfy this urge for so long he had almost forget how the pleasure felt. Running a finger down his dick it twitched eagerly and it partially irritated him that his body seemed to have a mind of its own when it came to such things.   
Pulling his slacks down begrudgingly and wrapped his hand around his cock letting a small moan escape his lips, sliding his hand up and back down slowly drawing out the feeling of electricity shooting up his body. He thought of her, what she would look like pulling the purple shirt she was wearing over her head, her hair slick with sweat, skin shining. He stroked himself faster imagining her climbing on top of top him, looking down at him with a disgusted look on her face, like he was nothing but dirt on her shoe. He groaned loudly   
"Hey shut up down there" someone yelled but he ignored it blatantly letting out another growl   
He could practically feel her wrapping her dainty hands around his throat, his breath coming jagged and rough and he grabbed his own neck, cutting off his breathe sharply, his hands much larger than hers, much stronger.   
He could feel his orgasm welling in his stomach, as he fisted his cock quickly, precum leaking out, slicking himself, he alternated between moving slowly dragging out the pleasure and fast, bringing himself right to the edge of no return and then sliding back down.   
He wanted her, he could deny it to the doctors, the other patients, the world all he wanted, but he couldn't deny it to himself. He had only met her briefly, but he knew, knew she was perfect. He needed to make her like himself, needed her as his queen to destroy Gotham.   
Cum erupted from his cock, shooting onto his chest, his mind overwhelmed with pleasure and ecstasy, going blank for a moment, the world falling from beneath him as he slowly came down from his much needed orgasm.   
As he felt himself slipping into sleep, his lips parted slowly   
"Harley Quinn...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy about all of the positive feedback on last chapter!   
> I apologize for the time this took to put up and for the length but I've been working hard on my Boston Comic Con costume and working 16 hours a day so I've been super busy and have had absolutely no time to write.  
> I've been wanting to do a chapter from the jokers point of view so here you go! Hope you enjoy ❤️ If there's anything specific you guys ever want to see in this story head over to my tumblr: Sin-for-me-puddin and drop an ask or submit and I'll be sure to include/use it in my next chapter and give credit!


	5. The fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falling in love is one thing, falling into crazy is a whole different story

2 weeks passed, sessions flowed by as usual, I met with the Joker, we discussed whatever was on his mind that day and we parted ways, aside from the few times he managed to get out and find his way to my room for a late night romp, I saw little of him. I sat in my room filling out my daily log of what we discussed, the questions I asked, his mood. Sleep flooded my vision and I flipped back onto my pillow, how could I let myself get this far into a relationship with a patient, I was in the midst of scolding myself as slowly my mind drifted into darkness.... 

"Get me out of here."   
My eyes fluttered open, the jokers face still haunting my dreams, I stare up at the ceiling something about the haunting voice all too real.   
A finger tapped roughly on my forehead, I jumped out of my skin suppressing a scream as I slowly turned my head in the direction of the tattooed arm poking me in the face, in the dark through the pale moonlight shining in the single window I could make out him propped up on his elbow, grinning widely   
"You awake?"   
My eyes widened as sleep left me   
"....I am now" I snapped a little more roughly than I intended   
"Well? Did you hear me?" He asked persistently "get. Me. Out. Of. Here." He said slowly like I was a child   
"Excuse me?"   
"Get me away from this place, help me escape" he said shortly   
"You know that isn't possible." I rolled my eyes   
"Yes it is, you're a doctor now, you have keys and access to the front door, just bust me out."   
"I'm not going to risk my new job to help a dangerous, notorious, and quite frankly obviously psychopathic criminal escape a mental Institution" I asked myself subconsciously how could he even think this could be a possibility, but I quickly reminded myself, hello, psychopath.   
"Cmon sweety.... Do it for your puddin...." He cooed into my ear, a shiver of arousal flowed down my spine but I shook it off.  
"I couldn't...."   
"Well then at least come with me, real fast. I'll have you back here and be back in my cell in no time." He held a pale pinky up for a pinky promise. I sighed meeting it with my own, he kissed my hand delicately. Standing I flicked on the light, he sat up in my bed he was no longer wearing his uniform, instead he had a dark maroon button up shirt that was unbuttoned dangerously low, a gun holder sat over his shoulders, empty but intimidating none the less, black jeans clung to his legs and a leather jacket sat beside him, I wanted to ask how this had happened but I knew I probably wouldn't like the answer, his hair was slicked back neatly his lips red stained eyes dark, he looked like he was ready to leave ...i slid out of my nighty and into my black slacks and a white shirt before he stood to meet me. Turning the light out he slowly opened the door signaling for me to creep out with him, I followed, tip toeing as much as absolutely possible without breaking all of my toes with my own weight. Grabbing my hand he hurried me down the hallways out of the dorm wing and down the spiral staircase, my heart was pounding knowing at any moment we could get caught by any number of the guards roaming the building, or worse, they would notice he was missing from his cell....   
We moved down the hallway with the interview rooms, passing them the dimly lit halls seemed to get even darker, we descended down a hidden set of stairs at the end of the hall, the air got cold and I shivered slightly. I had never been here before  
"Where are we?" I asked nervously  
"The basement" he said simply   
"How do you know where this is?"   
"You think this is the first time I've been out of my cell?" He giggled in the darkness. We arrived at a door with a large padlock on the handle. He grabbed it between his two large hands and broke it like it was nothing more than plastic, i shuttered at his strength   
"Wanna see something cool dollface?" He asked. Slowly the door creaked open and the sound of bubbling filled my ears, like a loud roaring of an ocean, he pulled me into the room, we stood on a tall metal platform that wrapped around the entire room, there was a railing chest high that surrounded the edge, the lights were bright and industrial making the entire scene all the more terrifying moving towards the edge I looked down to see 6 large vats, each one containing steaming bubbling greenish liquid, the smell was strange and I had to suppress a gag   
"W-what is this?" I asked anxious to leave the terrifying room   
"Acid, dumped by ace chemicals here to hide it away and pretend it never existed." He glanced sideways at me "you asked me once how I got to be how I am." He waved a hand at the large vats and it clicked in my brain   
"You fell...." My voice trailed off sadly   
"I have a question for you dr Harleen." He said shortly, I nodded wordlessly   
"Do you love me?" My blood ran cold, I had only just met him a few weeks ago, it hadn't been that long but it felt like it had been a life time   
"I-I-i think I do" id never even felt love before, how was I supposed to know.  
"Would you die for me? Would you die for puddin" he purred   
"Yes..." I said softly feeling as though that was the correct answer   
"No see that's too easy" he glanced around the room and then back down at the vats "the real question, my sweet girl, is would you live for me?" He placed his hands on my shoulders and turned me around facing him, I became acutely aware that behind me there was a section of the gate missing, I stepped back slightly and felt the heel of my foot slip off the edge. I swallowed.  
he wanted me to jump; to be like he was, but how could I live like that? As a psychopath always on the run, causing trouble, breaking laws, hurting people, but on the other hand how could I actually know that's how I would be? I could have complete control of myself; the joker only chooses to be a criminal. What about my life, my parents, my friends, would they know what happened to me? Would I remember them after?   
And then I remembered how badly I wanted to escape, to run away and start over, to be reckless and crazy and out of myself... My eyes met his, they penetrated me and he pulled me slowly towards him? His lips meeting mine gently. "For me precious..." He whispered into my lips.... Slowly I stepped back with my other foot, I was practically hanging off the edge now "I love you" his said softy, and with that I felt my body tip back. My breath quickened, my heart races and for a moment I was suspended in mid air, and then I was falling. I opened my mouth to scream but nothing came out. Hitting the liquid hard my body screamed with pain, it was like I fell into a pit of fire and broke every one of my bones, I reached up towards the surface but was sipping down to fast and there was too much pain to pull myself up, i flailed my arms wildly opening my eyes under the liquid which stung and burned them harshly, there was no air, no sound and no hope... my vision slowly slipped into black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh I apologize this chapter took so long and is so short again... I was burnt out after BCC but I tried my best to still put something out for you guys to keep the story going! Next chapter will be more dense and more intriguing.   
> Also side note: I realize this is not comic correct or accurate but for the sake of writing it and for keeping it semi original (minus the one SS quote I slipped in there lol!) I tried to change it up a little. Hope you guys enjoy it!

**Author's Note:**

> So as with my other work I do apologize for the current lack or smut, I will get into that soon, also I originally wrote this with original female characters but I decided it was just too perfect to not use Harley! As always I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it


End file.
